DESCRIPTION: This proposal is for the EPA Minority Worker Training Program. The goals of the proposal from Jackson State University include the identification and recruitment of the target population and training in basic areas such as literacy and problem solving. The applicant will assist in the employment placement of the trainees who complete the program. The program will focus on specific communities where there is a need for environmental clean-up and for employment opportunities. The proposal is for five years. Twenty-five individuals will be trained the first year, 50 during the second year, and 75 during the third through fifth years. Each trainee will be accepted on an open-entry open/exit basis and will be offered 200 hours of training. Each participant will have his/her own individualized learning plan, based on reading assessment and the knowledge/skill needs of the individual.